Night at the Zoo
by pandacheeze
Summary: AU KidLaw & bit of ZoRobin. Being a night shift zookeeper is not as boring as one would expected, especially in a zoo where all the animals transform into humans at the stroke of twelve. Mating season has arrived, and little does Law know that he has attracted the attention of a redhead lion shifter. Mature scenes ahoy!


Warning: Mature male x male and male x female scenes (NOT bestiality)

Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or characters in One Piece nor Night at the Museum.

This is just something I thought of while riding a train back home.

* * *

After having changed into his zookeeper uniform, Trafalgar Law glanced at the clock on the wall.

23:27

_Almost time for the magic show_, he mused.

The tan young man grabbed his ring of keys, flashlight, and backpack then walked out of the locker room to where his two colleagues were waiting for him just outside the zookeepers' quarters. The three of them were the night shift team of Grand Line Zoo and Aquarium. Law, the new recruit, had joined the group only a couple of months ago to replace the retired old Rayleigh. He was glad that his employer, Sengoku, did not mind his outlandish piercings and tattoos.

"It's not like you'd scare the animals or anything," the guy once joked.

At first, Law thought that the only thing he had to do was walk around the zoo to make sure that no human broke in and no animal broke out. Boy, was he wrong!

The brunette finally arrived at where the two older zookeepers, Vergo and Drake, were chatting nonchalantly. They heard the jingle of Law's keys as he approached and turned to face him.

"OK, we're all set. Let' get to work then," Vergo said, and the three headed for separate directions. Law was responsible for the mammal zone. He took out his keys and started unlocking every cage and corral that he came across. Soon the place was bustling with bears, goats, elephants, deer, etc.

The first night when he had seen his peers do this, he thought they were either black market traders or just downright bonkers.

Drake and Vergo had to drag Law to the aquarium in order to explain the zoo's secret to him. About a decade ago, the zoo had bought some antique items from a second-hand shop to embellish the fish tanks.

On that very night, Drake, Vergo, and Rayleigh were in for the fright of their lives as they witnessed all the animals transform into humans. However, everyone shifted back to their animal forms before dawn.

The trio did not dare to tell anyone else, fearing that people would consider them delirious. Night after night of careful observation, they managed to conclude that the cause of the phenomenon was an antique compass lying at the bottom of the pirate-themed tank because every night, the compass starts to glow at midnight, the same time when the creatures transform, and stops glowing exactly when the animals return to their original form.

After having shown the cursed compass in the aquarium to Law, Vergo and Drake knew that Law would still doubt its magical powers so they ushered him out into the open again and told him to take a good look at the freed animals.

Law flashed his light all over and noticed some very strange behaviors. The creatures were abnormally quiet. No roars, baas, howls, hoots, or squeaks could be heard. Moreover, the predators were absolutely disinterested in the herbivores. Every one of them was just wandering around slowly and silently, as if waiting for something to happen. Law looked at his digital watch just in time to see the digits blink 0:00.

When he raised his head up again, he could barely believe his eyes. Paws elongated into human feet. Hooves split into fingers. Perky ears on top of the head slid down to the sides. Human hair sprouted. Canines shrunk. Fur and scales disappeared, revealing human skin underneath. The entire zoo transformed into humans in less than a minute.

While Law stood gaping at the scene before him, Drake explained that the animals somehow knew that they were bound to this place by magic and have never attempted to escape from the zoo. They just want to stroll around, stretch their limbs, visit friends here and there. The creatures all return to their enclosures by themselves before 3 a.m., which is the time the spell breaks, and the night shift zookeepers lock the cages and gates again. Nobody else knows about this unbelievable occurrence but the night team, and they prefer to keep it that way. The animals have always been compliant and never caused any problems with their nightly routine, so there is nothing to really fuss about.

Nowadays, Law wasn't shocked by the transformation anymore. Aside from the fact that everyone was stark naked, they were kind of fun to hang around with. In fact, he even enjoyed talking to Bepo the polar bear, Shachi the killer whale, and Penguin the, well, penguin. Some of them could use more creative names, but hey, who was he to judge the validity of their names? His own name was Law, for Christ's sake.

Sometimes Law could guess how an animal would look like in its human form. It wasn't surprising to see Nami the lynx turn into a lithe woman with vibrant orange hair. However, the human form doesn't always relate with the original form. The best example of this fact was Doflamingo the Greater Flamingo, who shifts into an incredibly tall blonde with a creepy smile permanently plastered on his face. Law couldn't explain exactly why, but he felt like avoiding the titan as much as possible.

Not all transformations result in a convincing human form, though. Many shifters retain certain animal features that were dead giveaways. For example, Blueno the bull still has horns and Usopp the Jackson's Chameleon has a ridiculously long nose (which he is actually very proud of).

Law lost count of how many cages he had unlocked tonight and finally arrived at his last one: the lions' den. After unlocking the gates, he made sure to stay clear out of the pride's path. He liked to stay cautious around anything with sharp fangs and claws before the time of transformation, just in case. The young man looked inside the open cage and spotted one last remaining occupant. Eustass the lion was sleeping with its back to Law.

"Lazy bum," the zookeeper murmured.

The light beeping from his watch told him that it was now midnight sharp. Law watched in the dim moonlight as Eustass underwent the shift. Its tail shrunk until it disappeared. Hind legs elongated.

Body fur was replaced with fair human skin. The muscles in its back became more defined. The bushy brown mane changed into spikey flaming hair. He was one of those whose humanoid figure didn't quite correlate with his quadruped form.

The transformation process seemed to have woken Eustass up. He grudgingly sat up and stretched, flexing his valleys of back muscles. When the large male didn't see anyone else in the cage,

he turned his head back and locked his eyes with Law's. Even in the dark, Law could see those fascinating golden irises ever so clearly. They reflected raw power, dignity, and.. a certain hunger?

Law started to feel hot and flustered under Eustass's intense gaze. He broke their eye contact and walked away, leaving the lion shifter to himself.

Since the zookeeper's job was done for now, he headed towards the crocodile pit to do some trading. It didn't take long before he heard a familiar voice in the dark calling him.

"Oi, rookie."

Law aimed his flashlight to the source of the voice and finally found his client Sir Crocodile, the zoo's largest Nile crocodile, who squinted his reptilian slit eyes a little due to the sudden exposure.

His left claw was bitten off in a fight with another croc many years ago. But even without a left hand, his 8-foot-tall human frame was more than enough to intimidate others.

"You got my stuff?" the bulky male asked in his deep baritone as he tilted his head.

"Yeah. Rocky Mountain, like usual," the younger man replied while he reached into his backpack and procured 3 giant bags of marshmallows.

Sir Crocodile grinned and deposit dozens of coins that he had been holding in his right hand in Law's waiting hand. The shifter grabbed the edges of the marshmallow bags and moved towards the large duck pond in the middle of the zoo. The crocodile shifters loved to skinny dip there because it was much more spacious than their own crowded pit.

"Nice doing business with you, boy," the man with slicked back hair hollered over his shoulder.

"Pleasure's all mine, mister," Law answered. The marshmallow craze started when a kid accidentally dropped an entire bag of the white treats into the crocodile pit. That very night, Sir Crocodile struck a deal with Law. The shifter would collect the coins that people threw at him or at his kin and give them to Law so he could buy some Rocky Mountain for the reptiles every now and then and Law got to keep all the change, which more than often was worth a lot. The olive-skinned male still couldn't believe how many fucking coins people threw onto the reptiles' backs each day just because they want to get lucky.

After finishing his little transaction, Law commenced his routine patrol. Several shifters smiled and greeted him as he walked by.

It was currently mating season, so it was normal to see couples nuzzling each other or rutting in a secluded corner. However, the more aggressive species tend to get a bit violent and that's where the zookeepers have to butt in.

Law soon heard the moans of a couple having sex behind some bushes. Nothing strange, but the female sounded kind of in pain so he decided to take a look. His flashlight revealed Zoro the tiger shark pounding wildly into the brunette Robin, strong jaws clamped on her shoulder. Robin was gasping and half-heartedly trying to pry Zoro's head from her shoulder, but it seemed like the pleasure from Zoro's powerful thrusts eclipsed the pain.

Law nudged Zoro's leg with his boot.

"Hey, be gentle. She's not going to swim away so you don't have to bite her like that."

Zoro raised his head to glare and growl at Law, teeth bared, hips still rolling against the female's but at a slower pace due to the interruption. Robin instinctively used her hands to cover the bite mark, afraid that they would be separated if Law saw the wound. Law squatted down near her shoulder and tried to brush her fingers away, totally unfazed by the fact that the shifters were in the middle of a very intimate activity.

"Let me see," he said softly.

Robin hesitantly removed her fingers. The 'love bite' wasn't bleeding, but it would surely leave a bruise. It wasn't a serious wound, so he could look at it later.

"Robin, I want you to come see me after you finish having fun with Zoro so I can check up on this, ok?"

"Mmhm."

"Is that a yes or just a moan?"

"Yes, I'll see you later zookeeper-sa-Aahn!"

"And you, no more biting. You have hands now, so use them. Capiche?"

"Hnn," came the grunted response as Zoro pulled Robin up on his lap so he could fuck her deeper.

Satisfied with their answers, Law stood up and left the two. Their frenzied cries died down as he walked further away. As he rounded a corner, he heard the snarls of another couple going at it in the picnic area.

This duo didn't even care to be discreet. Smoker the grizzly bear was lying on his back on the grass with a she-wolf named Tashigi bouncing on top of his groin, her long black hair swishing freely. Now that was quite a surprise because Law never saw Tashigi as the feisty type. Oh well, whatever floated their boat.

Law quickly finished his patrol and decided to return to the zookeeper's quarters, pants uncomfortably tight. Watching so many couples hump each other ostentatiously without getting any himself was just... frustrating. He wondered how the hell did Vergo and Drake not get aroused by all this mating shit. Maybe they really were professionals.

The black-haired zookeeper hastily put down his stuff on the common room table and went to the toilet, hands already undoing his belt and fly along the way.

Once he was inside the toilet, Law leaned against the door and pulled out his hard penis, too impatient to walk anywhere further. He closed his eyes and let out a satisfied sigh as fingers encircled his shaft and began to stroke it firmly. The pleasurable wave of heat growing in his groin was just delicious. His breathing accelerated to sharp gasps.

The fresh memory of all those shifters rutting so wantonly made his hips buck faster on their own. He spread his feet and used his other hand to squeeze his balls. Low groans reverberated around the small room. His pre-cum made his hand glide more smoothly along the heated skin.

Some more last tugs and he felt that coiled heat finally burst, thick white liquid gushing out of his slit in spurts. The tan male conked the back of his head against the door, sensual moans escaped his parted lips as his hands still slid up and down his pulsing cock.

Law couldn't think of anything else in the world at the moment. He just let that mind-numbing sensation take over his entire entity.

The brunette continued to jerk off until his body doubled over. He released his hold and gently rubbed the slimy tip with his thumb and forefinger instead, enjoying the occasional jolts of sensitivity it caused. It made his feet twitch in a funny way.

When the feeling became unbearable, he let go of his softening member and just leaned back against the door, basking in his sated state.

After a moment, he pushed off the door, zipped his pants again, and grabbed some tissues to wipe his puddle of bodily fluids off the tiles. With that done, he got out of the toilet and intended to return to the common room...

Only to find that the corridor was currently blocked by the hulking figure of Eustass the fucking lion.

* * *

So Eustass secretly followed Law back to the building and now they're all alone :D

Give me some reviews and I'll give you the 2nd smutty chapter (it's gonna be so WILD lol).

Tell me what you like/don't like/would like. Easy!


End file.
